1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stackable chair comprising a seating member and a plurality of chair legs attached thereto.
2. Background Art
Such stackable chairs are known as they are obviously in use at present. In these known chairs, the chair legs are attached to the seating member by means of at least one frame member which is arranged below the seat and which connects the chair legs with one another. If such frame members are used as assembly fittings, there remains a considerable space between the chairs when they are stacked so that the chairs require a relatively large space even in a stacked condition.